Washing a car is never easy. Typically, filling a bucket with soapy water starts the process. Then, a wash cloth carrying soapy water from the bucket is wiped over a small area of the car, say, the hood. Simultaneously, dirt loosened by the wiping action of the wash cloth is hosed off the hood. Next, the wash cloth is rinsed in the bucket and another area of the car is wiped. Wiping, hosing, and rinsing continue until the car is clean.
Some find the repeated rinsing of a wash cloth in ever dirtier water unappealing. This water, of course, contains germs that can cause illness. Beyond that, the dirt particles suspended in the water serve as an abrasive that can damage the finish of the car being wiped by a wash cloth saturated with the material.
Tools have been proposed for the “touchless” washing of cars. These tools usually jet a stream of liquid under high pressure at a car to loosen dirt. Unfortunately, these tools are impractical for use around a home since they are expensive to purchase and operate.